


What Should Have Been

by Zcldasgomcz



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zcldasgomcz/pseuds/Zcldasgomcz
Summary: Madam Spellman getting their happy ever after.This starts at Part 4 Episode 6 but contains the ending of Episode 5.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/ Madam Satan
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware that the timeline of these events aren’t correct but it’s the only way I could figure out the start of this story.  
> This is just the first bit of the story so that you can work out where this story begins.  
> Enjoy :) !!

CHAPTER 1:

Zelda:  
Zelda walked out the room as she heard her now ex-lover call out for her “Zelda” she ignored the woman, or man whoever she was, she walked past the room that Madam Satan was staying in to protect her and her new born baby, Adam, from The dark lord. 

She heard the baby crying louder than she had heard but she didn’t think anything of it. She just hoped that Hilda would go in there and help the woman with her new born. 

Lilith:  
There she sat, on the chair, with the doll wrapped in the blue cloth. The now powerless mortal hummed to it as she rocked it back on forth in her arms. 

The sound of a baby crying filled the candle lite room. “Adam?” She looked up into the room and whispered. She stood up and put the doll on the chair that she once sat on. Her breath shaking as she called out “Adam?” Her feet started to bring her to walk around the room in a panicked disorder “Adam! Adam! Where are you? Adam?” She felt her pulse quicken as she tossed the cushions off the bed and started to scramble around the room. 

The tears now running down the woman’s cheek as she looked for her baby “where are you Adam?”. As the crying continued she fell to her knee’s and let out a sob. “Adam, please forgive me.” She put her hands together in front of her face as her tears kept falling down more now.  
As the wind started the blow in her face, she held her hands up begging for Mercy. 

“Forgive me. Forgive Me. Forgive me. Forgive me” She started to whispered weakly while foreign tears flowed down her cheeks. “Forgive me. forgive me. forgive me.”

••••••••••••••••••••

In front of Hecate statue knelt Lilith holding the dagger in her hands. “Hecate, give me the strength to do what must be done” she positioned the weapon in front of her chest. 

“Lilith! What are you doing?” Zelda announced herself. 

Lilith’s head spun to where she heard the voice of the only person she could tolerate anymore. “An atonement, Zelda” she stated “I’m haunted by the dead” she continued but stopped talking as she saw the red head walk in her direction. “As are we all” Zelda held her hand out and helped Lilith stand up. 

“Mambo Marie has taken all the returned back and they are all gone. So tel me.. what is the meaning of this.. ‘atonement’ as you call it” she asked and took the dagger from Lilith. The dark haired woman just looked at her and shook her head. “It’s none of your concern Zelda Spellman or your sister’s for that matter.” 

Zelda raised her eyebrows at what she heard. “How is baby Adam?” She asked deciding to change the subject.  
“He is... I don’t know how he is! But if there is anyway you could find out please do!” She then took the dagger back from Zelda and stormed out the room. 

••••••••••••••••••••

Zelda:  
Zelda teleported to the Spellman residence. She stood outside and looked around. She walked up to the porch with the rest of her family and stood in front of the door. 

The gathering of all the returned in her graveyard cross garden. She watched as Mambo Marie spoke to them all and chanted. She spots Edward and looks over to Sabrina.  
“you didn’t get to say goodbye to your farther Sabrina”  
“He wasn’t my farther..not really” she replies 

Zelda looked back over at Mambo Marie as she turned to her. The red-head looked at her and held her hand up to wave her goodbye. In a second, mambo Marie changed into Baron Samedi. He nodded his head and the woman’s hand fell slowly. 

She heard the soft bark of a dog, She looked down to see Vinegar Tom. As she gasped and picked him up, she kissed his head and smiled a little. She then look up and the graves and no one was there. Just the cold fog, her smile dropped. She held Vinegar Tom a little closer and as he rested his head on her shoulder. 

The Family walked inside and Zelda sat down on her chair and out Vinegar Tom on her lap and stroked him, just letting herself be with him and try to forget all the troubles she had again faced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Sabrina’s birthday, Zelda gets an idea to temporarily help Lilith’s baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina doesn’t die in this story

The next day at the Spellman mortuary, Zelda and Ambrose sat around the dinner table in the kitchen as Hilda prepared their breakfast. Zelda sat with her cigarette in her cigarette holder taking a long drag. She read her Austrian newspaper while Vinegar Tom sat on his bed next to the table on the ground. 

“So Zelds? How are you holding up?” The blonde sister asked in her sweet soft voice. Zelda darted her eyes up at her over the newspaper “I am ‘holding up’ normally as anyone would. I’m going to go wake up the birthday girl, she is late” Zelda states and puts her newspaper down. 

She goes upstairs to Sabrina’s room and walks in. She sees the teen sleeping and her lips break into a small smile. She opens the drapes and then leans over Sabrina. “Rise and Shine, Sabrina” zelda’s voice made Sabrina jump awake and then to her. “What happened?” She asked and Zelda looked at herself in the mirror before looking back at her. “You overslept and on your birthday of all days.” She says and takes in a drag of her cigarette. “Chop-Chop. Hilda is making your favourite for breakfast” she said a swiftly left the room shutting the door behind her, letting her niece get changed. 

She walked downstairs and put some pancakes on her plate then went to go sit down. She gave Vinegar Tom a treat and then watched as Sabrina entered the room. “Here she is” Ambrose announced and Hilda turned around and embraced her. “Happy Birthday Love!” Sabrina hugged her back then made her way over to the table. “Happy birthday cousin” Ambrose says. “Yes, happy birthday Sabrina” Zelda also says to the young witch who smiles and nods. “Thanks guys, Aunt Hilda, them Pancakes are smelling lovely” she compliments. 

“So Sabrina, tonight you can have your friends over and we will have your cake and a little get together. Is there anyone from the Academy?” The eldest auntie asked. Sabrina shook her head. “No it’s okay Aunt Zee I can ask them” 

The family have their breakfast and as usual Zelda stays out of most of the conversation and just reads her newspaper. Her eyes look up when Hilda speaks “I’m looking forward to see baby Adam today, but Lilith isn’t letting anyone see him” Zelda’s eyebrows furrowed and made a mental note to check on the Mother of Demons whilst she is at the Academy. 

••••••••••••••••••••••

Zelda made her way to the Academy and went to her office. Remembering about Lilith, she packed up her things in her office and cleaned it up. She walked to Lilith’s room and knocked on the door. “What?!” She heard from the other side of the door. 

Zelda entered the room and looked at Lilith who looked like she hasn’t slept. “Lilith are you alright?” Zelda asked the woman who sat on the bed with her baby. “Close the door Zelda” she instructed and Zelda did as the woman said and closed the bedroom door behind her. 

“Zelda, you must not speak a word about what I am about to say to you. To anyone! Including your family” Zelda nodded at her and stood with her fingers tangled infringe of her. “Not a word” she promised the woman. 

Lilith put the doll and the bed and turned her attention away from it. Zelda took a step forward and opened her mouth to speak but Lilith spoke first. “I’m no longer a witch. I’m- I’m a Mortal” she scoffed “i beg your pardon?” She asked and Lilith looked up at hed. “He took my powers don’t you see. I wanted the throne! I deserve the throne. Ive worked for it but I had to do something so I- I sacrificed Adam and now he’s gone... he’s gone and I hear his cries, he just cries” she goes silent for a moment. “I can hear it. Can you hear it dear Zelda?” She asked. 

Zelda shook her head and walked to Lilith and picked the doll up. “What in Satan’s name is this?” She asked but Lilith just ignored the question. Lilith looked up and looked around. She saw the figure that Adam was trapped in and walked to it. “I’m sorry. Forgive me” she whispered. Zelda went over to the broken woman and slowly placed her hand on the woman’s back. “Lilith?”

She started but Lilith turned to her. “I have to kill the dark lord” Zelda sighed “that’s not the first time you’ve said that” she reminded the slightly shorter woman. “I know! But this time I’ll do it! I’ll do it Zelda. It’s the only way” she says and then started to pace around the room. 

“Lilith!” Zelda grabbed the woman’s arms. “You will get your revenge and we will somehow bring your son back! But you need to pull yourself together and not show any weakness. For now I will make that doll into a baby that looks like Adam so that the other witches will just think nothing is going on” she said sternly and looked the other woman in the eyes. “You can do that? You can make him into Adam?” She asked and Zelda sighed. “Remember he won’t be Adam, he will just look like him and need less attention” Lilith nodded. “Thank you Zelda. Was there anything you needed?” She asked as she tries to change the subject. 

“I was just checking on you, which I’m glad I did, but Sabrina is having a birthday party tonight and I thought as you have sort of done some good things for her and she does look up to you for some reason, I think she’d like it if you were there” she asked and then Lilith smiled a little and nodded. “Of course I’ll be there. I’ll bring the baby. Can you do it now?” She asked and picked up the doll and took her to Zelda. Zelda nodded and put her hands on the doll and chanted a spell, she heard Lilith gasp and looked at the doll and it now looked like Adam and most importantly was a baby. “there you are” she smiled at Lilith and she smiled back. “Thank you, Zelda” she said and then Zelda nodded and left the room. 

••••••••••••••••••••

When all the family were back at the Spellman Mortuary, Zelda Hilda and Ambrose started to get the house tidy and decorate the main rooms that the people would be in. Whilst Hilda decorated the cake that both the sisters made Zelda walked into the kitchen and took the empty bowl of batter and licked it from the spoon. Something she did on everyone’s birthday. 

Later on in the evening everyone had changed into their new more formal clothes for the occasion. The door knocked and Sabrina was the first to run and go get it. Of course it was Nicholas so they shared a brief moment much to Zelda’s annoyance. Soon all the guests came but Zelda found herself waiting on the front porch for Lilith, even though her excuse was to let Vinegar to get some air, which was actually part of the truth. 

In a matter of minutes, Lilith Transported herself to the entrance of the Spellman house in her best attire and made her way to the front porch where she saw Zelda. Zelda opened the door for Vinegar Tom to go back inside as he did and then she looked at Lilith and nodded her head. “Glad you could make it” she said then scammed her eye over the baby. “At least that gives everyone an excuse to be quiet now” she remarked and Lilith nodded. They walked into the main room and all eyes went to Lilith and her baby. Hilda was of course the first one to go over to Lilith and took a look at the baby but Lilith wouldn’t let anyone hold him. 

Zelda got a cot out next to Lilith’s chair at the table as they all sat down. After the meal Zelda and Hilda went to get the cake and put the candles on it. Hilda took it over to Sabrina with Zelda quickly following. They sang happy birthday to the girl and clapped as she blew out the candle. Sabrina looked over at her Aunties and they both smiled happily at her, even including Zelda.

They had the birthday Cake then sat around the living room having their own conversations with other people. Zelda was smoking and then Lilith came over at her. “Zelda I’m going to go use the bathroom. Would you mind holding him until I come back? I would give him to Hilda but she would parade him around.” She asked and Zelda nodded and Lilith gave her Adam. Zelda held the magic baby against her as Lilith walked out the room. She put her cigarette out. 

Hilda came over to her and held her arms out to hold the baby and Zelda shook her head. “No Hilda, Lilith strictly told me to not let anyone hold him” she says and Hilda sighs and goes to sit back next to Dr C. Whilst Lilith was in the bathroom Zelda looked over the baby and her herself was taken by the cute face that Adam would have held. She stroked the baby’s cheek and then Lilith came back into her view. She looked up at her and gave her the baby back. “Thank you Zelda” she said softly and then say that back down at her chair. 

Sabrina’s mortal friends left the party and that made a few more people leave. By the end of the hour everyone had left and Zelda showed everyone out. Soon it was time for Lilith to leave, she said her goodbyes to the family and when she said goodbye to Zelda there was more of a smile on her face. Lilith transported herself back to the academy and went back to her room, she started to plot her revenge against the Dark Lord. Whilst Zelda and her family cleaned up the house and they soon took themselves to bed.


End file.
